fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomer
Boomer is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Powsicle Hates: Hospital Food Occupation: Daredevil Boomer's a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Appearance Her clothing's color schemes are red, white, and blue, much like that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing. She wears a helmet with a clear visor. The helmet is white with a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A bright blue star is pasted on the side of the helmet. The helmet also has a tiny blue spike. She has a blue star printed on both her sleeves. She also has blue eye shadow. Clean-Up She got more tan, the pocket on her jacket is thinner and her hair is darker and smoother. Styles Papa's Bakeria Style B Boomer does not wear her helmet or a ponytail, letting her hair down. She wears a red and black jacket with blue sleeves, blue collar, and red and black rolled cuffs. She wears blue and black striped pants and a red belt with white stars. Her shoes are black with blue stripes and white stars, grey soles, and red laces. She also wears a red hairclip with a grey star. Style H She wears a helmet with a dark visor. The helmet is white with a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A bright blue star is pasted on the side of the helmet. Instead of the blue spike, she has two starlight flags: one blue and one red. She wears a red and white shirt with red sleeves, a white and blue collar, and red and blue rolled cuffs. She wears blue and white striped pants and a red belt with white stars. Her shoes are white shoes black soles and red laces. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Mango Chili *Ranch Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Chilli *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** 3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** 3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Liner A * Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Powsicle Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** 3 Candy Rockets *Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles ** White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognaise *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Fried Calamari *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Provolone Stars *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Blueberry Ting with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Star with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry Star with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles *Red Velvet Star Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Ranch *Mango Chili Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese *8 Bacon *4 Chicken (left) *Regular *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Cherry ** Cherry *Cupcake 2: ** Red Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Cherry ** Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Liner A * Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1 ** White Frosting ** Jubilee Jelly Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** 2 Candy Rockets *Cupcake 2 ** Red Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles ** Cherry, White Chocolate Star Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Mulberry Medley *Mulberry Medley *Star Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell *Chicken *Blazeberry Sauce *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread *Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Baked Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is the first customer unlocked in level 3. Her skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. The candle only stuns enemies the first time. Burger Sliders, Kaiser Onions, and Bacobites are killed with one hit. It cannot be used to stun Bacobars. This ability can sometimes seem like a disadvantage if you don't spam shoot, but it actually gives Boomer a special advantage when fighting Radley Madish and Laddishes. Her stunning candle eliminates the need to jump on Radley to stun him (as the other characters must do on the first section of the fight) and makes it possible on the third section of the fight to continually stun Radley. Because of this, you only have to knock Radley out of the sky once, as long as you hit him fast enough and you play as Boomer. (See Radley Madish for more details on the final fight.) Against a Laddish you will stun it (the only way) and it will fall until it hits solid ground. Then you just hit it again to kill it. Unlockable Toppings With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rocket Ragu. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with the Star Cutter. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Provolone Cheese. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket and Powsicle Cake. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle Cake. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Crust and Mulberry Medley. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Cornbread. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 39 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 16 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 50 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 56 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 58 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 19 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 31 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 36 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 6 Trivia *In Wingeria, she is the first person to have a double order. *She is the first Wingeria debutant to have a flipdeck. *Her favorite holiday is Starlight Jubilee, in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria. She's often set as the representative for the holiday, in a way (she's been in a holiday picture for the 4th of July, its real life equivalent, and is usually unlocked on its first day). *In Cheeseria, her favorite holiday is Starlight BBQ, surprisingly, she isn't unlocked with that holiday in Cheeseria. *In Bakeria, the Boomin' Banana sticker is earned by serving a Banana Cream Pie special to her. *In Bakeria, the Daredevil sticker is earned by serving her while wearing a cape and stunt helmet. Order Tickets Boomer Wingeria.png|Boomer's Wingeria order Boomer Hot dog.png|Boomer's Hot Doggeria order Boomer Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Boomer's regular order in Cupcakeria Boomer Powsicle.png|Boomer's Freezeria HD order Boomer B.png|Boomer's Pastaria regular order Boome to go.png|Boomer's Freezeria To Go! order Boomer winger.png|Boomer's Wingeria HD order Boomer Donuteria.png|Boomer's Donuteria regular order Boomer BBQ.png|Boomer's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Boomer cheese.png|Boomer's Cheeseria Order Boomer cherry.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria To Go! Order. Boomer Star.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer CHD.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria HD regular order Boomer Hoshi.png|Boomer's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee boom.png|Boomer's Bakeria regular order boomertmhs.png|Boomer's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ boomertmh.png|Boomer's Taco Mia HD Order Gallery 29.jpg|Boomer's thumbs up pic File:BOOMER_IS_MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased. File:July4th 2012.jpg|Boomer in the 2012 4th of July holiday picture. File:Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. File:Boomer.png|Boomer 946870_649905105037460_803240278_n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape. Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley_Fight.png|Boomer vs. Radley Madish Radley Fight 3.png MadBoomer.png|Someone made Boomer mad... Boomer in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Boomer.png Poor Boomer.PNG|It's kind of upsetting to see the daredevil of all people in distress. Perfect Boomer.jpg|Perfect Boomer bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-51-439.jpg Boomerperfect.png|Even picky Boomer agrees my wings are perfect! Gremmieperfect.png Newyears2015.jpg boomer2.png|Boomer perfect in Hot Doggeria! Boomer Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Boomer has perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! BoomerCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Boomer gets a perfect sandwich with Pinch Hitwell! Boomer Cheeseria Perfect.png|Boomer and Maggie share the perfect sandwich! Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Boomer perfect.png|Boomer is perfect with donuts on Starlight Jubilee! July4th 2015b.jpg|Boomer in 4th of July poster 2015 Boomer1.png BoomerWaiting.PNG|Boomer waiting in line for wings. Boomer's Perfect.png|Boomer's perfect in Wingeria Boomer - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Boomer during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Bakeria Boomer order.png|Boomer is ordering in Wingeria HD Boomer Cupcakeria HD 2.png|Boomer,get Silver customer Boomer - Papa Bakeria 2.png|Perfect Banana Cream Pie Special for Boomer Boomer Corn.png|Boomer is ordering cornbread in Taco Mia HD Boomer - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Boomer Style B in Papa's Bakeria Boomercleanup.jpg|Boomer cleaned up to be taller and for her eyes to be wider. July4th 2016 sm.jpg Fan Art Boomer (I don't know if I should be sorry or not...).PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels. Helmetless!Boomer.PNG|EightballPixels strikes yet again. Another sprite edit, this time her headcanon for Boomer without her helmet. Boomer V2.PNG|EightballPixels Strikes Back! Remake of her very first sprite edit. Boomer happy.png|Boomer, by PAPL. Boomer sketch copy.jpg|This is drawn by MintIceCream. PokerFace!Boomer.PNG|Another work by EightballPixels. It's based on the PV for the Gumi song Poker Face. the bae.png|Drawing of Boomer by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Pony Boomer.png|Pony Boomer is gliding p o k e r f a c e.PNG|More of Eightball's work- a backgroundless redraw of the old Poker Face image. Pietersite.PNG|Gem!Boomer, aka Pietersite. By EightballPixels. Boomer.gif|MetaKelly's fan art of Boomer AkariBoomer by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei hello darkness my old friend.png|By Silvie Boomer Playing The Wireless Edition of Ms Pacman (Not Offensive).png|Boomer playing The Ms. Pacman Wireless Edition No White.png|BOOMER! WHY DID YOU FIX YOUR BANGS TO LOOK LIKE ME??????? Says Quinn. Boomer says "I DID NOT, Those are my gifted clothes from Papa's BAKERIA! 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters